


4:30am

by cluecumber



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU being a family, F/F, M/M, Sleepovers, omg my first Criminal minds work, still trying to be consistent with tenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluecumber/pseuds/cluecumber
Summary: the bau has a sleepover at rossi's exquisite house
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	4:30am

**Author's Note:**

> hihi this is my first time writing anything criminal minds related o__o and i haven't written anything since christmas— i am rusty haha

Everyone had been sitting in their assigned areas on the floor of Rossi's living room. All equipped with their own pillow and blanket watching the Back to the Future trilogy, since it was the only movies Garcia and Morgan could agree between. Tonight Reid had been the one sitting closest to the bathroom, having eaten more gummy worms than he should have. And next to him was Hotch, checking in on him every time he returned. Across the room Jj and Emily had been snickering at Reid getting back up every 15 minutes, missing a majority of the movie. Rossi had sat comfortably behind everyone, just taking it all in. Watching the way Morgan and Garcia kept bickering and commenting on the movie. Keeping an eye on Reid and noticing how Hotch kept rubbing his back for him. Smiling every time Emily cracked a joke that made Jj laugh and lean into her. This was the life. Once the last movie was finished, Hotch (being the dad he is) told everyone they should start getting ready for bed. Emily called him out for being such a mom every time they had a sleepover, making everyone laugh. But everyone had followed, taking turns in the upstairs bathroom since Reid (and Hotch) were hogging the downstairs one. It didn't take long, 15 minutes later everyone was back under their blankets, but none of them were actually tired enough to close their eyes and be quiet. Emily and Jj were cuddled up, talking to Morgan across the room, making a lot of noise with their laughter. Garcia had tried to sleep, but the combination of sugar and the other voices brought her out, and she joined the conversation. Their loud (loud for it being almost 2am) talking had drowned out the small conversation Hotch and Reid were having. But Rossi was able to drown every else out just enough to hear bits and pieces. It sounded like Reid had done all the talking, like usual. But unlike usual no one had asked him to stop. Sounded like Hotch was just sitting there listening to and enjoying Reid's voice, which he was. Hotch and Reid were cuddled up, Hotch still rubbing Reid's lower back, just listening to him ramble. He absolutely loved Reid's voice and the ramblings that came with it. Eventually their conversation came to and end with quiet "Good night"s, while the other four kept talking. Rossi decided to join in later, making it that much louder. And at 4:30am, everyone in the living room was sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sry if it sounds ooc?? i guess. lol and i watched bttf recently so i decided what the hell and put in in da fic :,)


End file.
